


(un)Broken

by Rikida (Taikida)



Series: Mirrorverse [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Baby!Sephiroth, Daddy!Vincent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5025424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taikida/pseuds/Rikida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holding his baby son should be a happy occasion but he is crying</p>
            </blockquote>





	(un)Broken

It should have been a happy moment, the first time he saw his child, held the tiny baby in his arms but his heart ached, his mind reeling from loss. He was the one that should be dead, he was the protector, she the protected, yet here he sat with their son and she was dead. Dead and already returned to the Lifestream, and he sat there with their son. His body was aching, soul twisting and she was dead. And their son, feline green eyes, soft feathery silver curls, ten perfect toes and such small nails, he was looking at him, and the tiny hand gripping his pinky with such simple determination, in reality the boy was holding onto Vincents breaking heart.

Vincent should have seen his birth, but instead he had been nearly dead in a Mako-tube, Jonas and Gast struggling to keep him in the world of the living and Ifalna failed to save Lucrecia from Jenova's invading cells. His son was nearly 2 months old when Gast and Jonas had dared to wake him up. They had changed, Jonas Hojo had lost his left hand just below the elbow, Gast looked older and the sadness when they told him about Lucrecia made him break down in tears. He remembered that she had been alive when he lost consciousness, Jonas had been trying to keep him awake, blood splatters across his face, he had heard Lucrecia whimper in the background. He had tried to shield her from the monster but it had punched right through him with a sharp tentacle. Through him and into her. And now he sat there with their son, whose face she hadn't even seen.   
Turks didn't cry, but fathers was allowed, Vincent cradled his son closer as he started to sob, the tiny hand still gripping his finger so intently, grounding him in this world. Lucrecia's son who had spent the first three weeks in an incubator, as unable as his father to breathe on his own. Who was still without a name, but with such a birth, influenced by the cells from the monsters and those feline eyes, the green gaze that neither parent had given him, but Vincent still saw himself and Lucrecia in the small features. His own eyes had a red Mako-glow but his son had green glowing eyes, and he drowned in them. The boy made a garbled sound, as if asking why his father cried, and he just held his son to his bare and scarred chest, weeping. He had lost her, but he had her son.

They had talked about names, deciding after long hours of discussions, that a daughter would be named Sepia and if it was a son, he would be named Sephiroth, names out of legends. There had been a evening in the inn where they had told the local legends and the twins Sepia and Sephiroth had been mentioned as two that fought and bound an evil in the far north, they had fallen for the names. The legend had even spoken about the white of their hair, silver and white had something in common. Vincent held Sephiroth, but Sephiroth held his heart in his tiny fist, and the eyes that looked at him had Lucrecia's shape, and he could imagine that she looked out at him.

He held their son and he would raise him to be a savior and protector, Sephiroth Crescent, no Sephiroth Valentine. The child had to be brave as a Valentine to survive.


End file.
